Some known leak detectors employ acoustic sensors to detect noise and/or characteristic sounds, which may be indicative of a potential leak. In particular, these leak detectors are usually coupled to a pipe and/or portion of a fluid delivery system and typically utilize amplitude and/or a time-history of acoustic signals to determine a presence of a potential leak. However, many known leak detectors do not analyze and/or characterize waveforms in such an analysis.
In particular, the known leak detectors do not taken into account ambient/environmental noise, which can mask and/or provide false indications of a leak. Further, many known leak detection systems and/or sensors cannot distinguish characteristic noise that may be inherent in a particular system from leak noise(s). As a result, these leak detectors may be inaccurate and/or inherently lack capabilities of characterizing a condition of a respective fluid delivery system.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.